Lyra Webber: Demigod
by ShePlaysTheBass
Summary: This is the story of a girl who finds out she is a demigod. FIRST FIC I need good advice and some OCs ONLY 3 SPOTS LEFT T cause im parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat. The dreams were getting worse. This time I was trapped in some kind of wonderland of videogames, junk food, and waterslides. I didn't know why or how I was there or where I wanted to go next, actually, I wasn't sure I wanted to go anywhere next. Somehow I knew I needed to get out and a waitress of sorts came up to me with some flower type pastries. I refused and she pouted and begged me to take some saying they were 'the best in the country.'

I wasn't sure why but every time I got to the point where I was faced with a choice a mans voice would come into my mind and say "Lyra, your choice right now may influence everything in your life" or "Lyra, there is no need." or even "Lyra, you know Cool Ranch Doritos are way better than the Nacho Cheese ones."

I smiled as my mom walked into my room and said "Hey, babe. Just making sure you were awake, time to get ready for school." She walked out.

I stood on my bed and stripped to my underwear throwing my clothes into the hoop above my clothes basket. They stuck in the hoop making me frown. I jumped down and took the stick underneath my bed and poked the bundle in the basket it dropped hanging halfway out of the basket. I sighed but ignored it.

Soon I was changed into a pair of red skinny jeans my studded I MUSIC belt a pair of purple kicks and a shirt that said "Talking about music is like dancing about architecture" with a little cartoon of the Lincoln monument doing ballet. I walked halfway downstairs to smell the slightest hint of something burning. In a daze I rushed the rest the way downstairs, picked up my little brother Leander's sling shot and a metal toy soldier and set the soldier in place, pulled back the elastic and released deactivating the stovetop. _How did I do that?_ I walked over to the stove to inspect the damage, the bacon was burnt, but not to bad. I broke the head off of the soldier Leander had left on the ground and there was a slight crack on the knob of the stove top. I took the bacon with a napkin grabbed my purple and black Eeyore backpack and headed out the door. Today was the 179th day of the second year at this school, tomorrow is the last day. I'm so close. As I boarded the bus I noticed something different, the driver was a lady that looked to be about 40 to 50 years old and was wearing a leather jacket. Where's Dave? I sat in the very back seat next to my very best friend Ashton. Ashton has natural caramel colored skin(like a Native American)

Dark long curly hair and crutches.

He has crutches because he was in an accident when he was little. That's all he would tell me. But I didn't want to pry. So I kept it at that.

I was looking out the window when I saw that the bus driver had passed our school. "Hey Ash, did the bus lady just miss our school?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples Its DDOA I got one review over night and that made me feel like a frikkin god. So thanks to monkeypicklez for being my first ever Reviewer ****J Do you think I should make it a love story? If so who should she fall in love with? A Rick Riordan character? An OC?**

I was looking out the window when I saw that the bus driver had passed our school. "Hey Ash, did the bus lady just miss our school?"

I saw him look out the big back window then in the rear view mirror then at the lady. Hey you know what I just noticed? Mirror has six letters and half of them are Rs. _"Lyra pay attention. This is a important moment."_ _There's that voice again. _I guess it must be important that I'm hearing it…Or it means I'm crazy… _Voice in my head? "Yes?" Am I craaaazzyy?_

"_Lyra, you must pay attention tell Ashton to get you off this bus now. The bus driver is Alecto, A Kindly-" _

His voice was cut off by a strange screeching and the bus doing a few tumbles_. _By the time I got over the fact that the bus driver had leathery wings and talons Ashton screamed, exept it came out more sounding like a Llama than a sixth grade boy.

(A/N warning caps rape)

"ASH, WHAT IS THAT THING?" I scramed.

"It's a Kindly one."

He was moving, he had his shoes off and was moving to his zipper I noticed he was no longer crutch dependant and that he had a pair of hooves. Some how it didn't surprize me. _What else can go weird today?_ "DUDE, WHY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR PANTS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR-" I interrupted myself and refrased my sentence. "GOAT LEGS!" _I stand corrected, my friend is part animal. That's what else can go weird._

"Okay, confession time. I'm a satyr, your protector and life long friend." _Satyr? Like in those greek myths? _"Yea, and I'm a demigod." I said sarcastically. "Yes actually, when did you find out?" Ashton said. "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"We have to go now." He said kicking out the large back window and stepping out.

The 'Kindly One' flew out the top of the bus, remiding me of Jeepers Creepers 2.

"AHHHHHHH! KILL IT KILL IT!" I screamed at Ashton. "Take this and you do it." He handed me one of those twistable colored pensils. "This is a colored pensil dude." "Twist it and see what happens." I twisted it and it turned into a long spear shaft. "I CAN'T KILL IT! LET ALONE WITH A SPEAR!" Ashton was shaking and crying. "JUST TRY!"

_Please someone up there. Anyone, help me. I don't wanna die. I have a little brother and a mom and my pet gold fish Lennon and I don't know what would happen to them if I die!_

The in a flash of blinding sunlight a golden arrow sprouted out of the things chest and it erupted into sulfur smelling, yellow ash.

I turned to see who had shot it but all I saw was a dude who looked to be about 17 or 18 sitting on the hood of a bright orange sports car, grinning like mad at me. "Did you shoot that?" I asked dumb founded. "Yes." I noticed he sounded a lot like the voice in my head. "Who are you?" I asked "Your Dad." _What?_

"No really, Who are you?" "I'm your Father."

"Prove it." I challenged. "Alright, Your Full name is Lyra Jay Webber, when you were five you snuck into your moms room and put on her makeup, the only reason you got caught was because you forgot to take it off, the only person aloud to call you LJ is your 4 year old brother Leander, your favorite song is Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons and right now your on your peri-" I cut him off "Okay! I believe you!"

"Cool want a lift?" My 'father' said "Where to exactly?" I asked. "Camp Half-blood of cores!" Ashton exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm on a roll! Two chappys one day. Well in this one little Lyra gets to meet Camp Half Blood and all of its inhabitance. And maybe another OC? Hmmmmm well thanks to Rainy for being awesome.**

"Cool want a lift?" My 'father' said "Where's to exactly?" I asked. "Camp Half-blood of cores!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Okay and along the way you will explain to me the many mythological mysteries you speak of?"

My dad smiled, I'm guessing from what little I know about Greek myths that he is Apollo . "Lyra, I cant get enough of saying that." He mumbled. "What?" "Well its just I have always wanted to name a kid that but nobody has let me untill you were born. How old are you now? 15?" He asked "Ummmm 12 actually." I laughed slightly. His eyes lit up. "I feel a haiku coming on." Ashton smacked his hand on his face

"_Lyra my daughter,_

_Long black hair like her mothers,_

_She has my blue eyes._"

I smiled, he made a poem about me.

"_Apollo my father, _

_Does he always make haikus too?_

_I guess I should ask."_

"I wouldn't say allways…" I looked at Ash he was shaking his head vigorously. I guess he did…

"So Apollo tell me about yourself."

He put his hand on his chin and started rubbing his invisible beard, that's where I got that.

"Well, I'm the god of the sun, poetry, songs, prophets, and music. My favorite color is orange, I like long walks on the beach and fruit smothies." He winked at me pointed at me (like my little brother Leander does when he pretends to play guns) and did a weird tongue click thing and we both cracked up. Its kind of hard to imagine this guy as my dad. Hes more of a friend to me. _I wonder I would take him seriously if he grounded me._

"Well I don't think you would need the orientaion video." Ash mumbled "What do we demigods do at Camp Half-Whatever?" "Camp Half-Blood," Ashton corrected "is a place where demigods train to become heros." "And we get to use swords and fight monsters and stuff? Like the one on the bus?" "Yes, but I did noticed you may need some practice." Ashton said. "Hey, Ash give her a brake, shes an Apollo kid, did you ever stop to consider the fact that maybe she would be better off with a bow and arrow?" Apollo defended. "No…sorry Lyra." "S'okay." I said "Here," Apollo said handing me the golden bow and arrow. "Try this on for size, shoot something." We just happened to be passing over a mall, I saw a target store and shot for the sign, amazingly hitting it right in the center. I watched as it exploded into sparks and fell. "Whoops." I said.

"No, no, no,no,no,no,no, that was really good!" Ash exclaimed. "Especially from a moving vehicle!"

"Here, have this." Apollo said trading his bow for a purple bow and quiver "Sweet!" "Its charmed so theres an endless supply, and I kind of guessed on the color, if you don't like it I can-" He started rambling. "No. I love it its perfect." Apollo smiled. "Here we are, Camp Half-Blood." What I saw was amazing. There was a wide reach of forest, strawberry fields as far as the eye could see, an archery range, a fighting arena, a large house 12 cabins and an amazing lake that WE SEEMED TO BE CRASHING INTO!

"Oh my gods! Apollo what are you doing!" I screamed. "Parking." He said simply, as if I should know. "Ahhhhhhaaahhahahahahahhh!" My scream was altered due to bumps. When the car was stopped there was only one thing I thought to say "LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" "Ummm.. Maybe some other time. You have to get and Lyra, take these and give some to your siblings, there are four others in your cabin right now. You know how to divide right?" He handed me a leather sack about the size of a sandwich bag."Yea." I said "That's 100 drachmas. Don't be stingy ." He left me and Ashton on the beach.

"Welcome to CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Ashton said abit excitedly.

"Hello Camp Half-Blood that I have heard so much about." "Hello!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around in a flash and saw a girl that looked to be my age with blonde curly hair and eyes as dark and grey as a storm cloud. She stuck her hand out and I took it and we shook hands. "Hi, I'm Bailey Jarcow daughter of Athena, I couldn't help but over hear, that your new to camp and I was wondering if you would like a hand to show you around?" I nodded "I'm Lyra Webber, daughter of Apollo, I think that would be cool and I can tell we are going to be friends."

She let go of my hand and ghasped "Are you a prophet!" She questioned in amazment. "What? No. Its just kinda a guess. I dunno." "Oh, sorry." she said.

"My dad said for my to find my siblings and give them this." I said holding up the bag so she could see. "Is that drachmas? Omgs! How much!"

"He said about 100." "That can get you a lot around here. Just try to keep it from the Hermes cabin. All they are is a bunch of kleptomaniacs."

**Okay this is prolly the longest I have written without getting a grade. I deserve a virtual cookie. R&R *smiles***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm updating like crazy right? Well be amazed at my amazingness. Stupid ABC check amazingness is too a word! Ill just push add to dictionary and everything will be all right.**

**In this one you get to meet the cabin! (: **

"Is that drachmas? Omgs! How much!"

"He said about 100."

"That can get you a lot around here. Just try to keep it from the Hermes cabin. All they are is a bunch of kleptomaniacs."

I let out a slightly nervous laugh because I don't know what that means. "Yea." I let my sentence trail off.

"A kleptomaniac is someone who has a strange cumpultion to steal things and doesn't know why."

I nodded my head.

"Yea, I knew that." _Liar! Liar, liar pants on fire!_

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"No." I let my O trail off. _Atleast I'm being real with her…kinda. _

"Oh my goodness!" I shrieked out of momentary fear.

"What! What? What?" Bailey asked automatically unsheathing a daggar she had at her waist and looking around frantically.

"My bow just turned into a _Purple hair clip._

"_What?"_ Bailey asked.

"My bow, it turned into a _bow." _Bailey giggled

"That's awesome! Its charmed." she looked at me as I put it in my hair.

"Yea, so now what?"

"Lets go meet Chiron." She said simply.

Look, I'm not sure what I was expecting Chiron to look like, but I sure wasn't expecting to see a centaur on the front porch of some house playing cards with Ashton and some guy in a Hawiian Tee shirt.

_I didn't even realize he was gone._

"Hello. Who is this Bailey?" He asked

"This is Lyra, daughter of-" Chiron interrupted her

"Let me guess, name refuring to the word lyre, a musical shirt and belt, converse," I took my clip out and it transformed into a bow, just to give him another hint. "Daughter of Athena." He said sarcastically laughing. But I guess Ashton didn't get the joke because he said:

"Silly Chiron, shes a daughter of Apollo!"

"Is something wrong my dear?" he asked me.

I guess he saw my squirming.

"Well…its just…I need to use the restroom."

"Ahhhhhh" he said trailing off

"Theres one up the stairs 3rd door on the right."

"Thankyou." I said walking in the door.

After I was done doing my business I walked outside to hear a conch horn sound I saw a flood of children all going in one general direction. Not knowing what else to do I followed. Everyone was sitting down at tables me being brand new again didn't know what to do. Bailey pointed me to a table with four kids that all had the same blue eyes. I also had them, I suddenly realized that these would be my half siblings. I sat down and almost automatically I was shot at with questions.

"Hey are you our sister?" one asked

"What's your name?" asked one other

"Do you like Justin Bieber? Gods please say no." the 3rd one asked

"Sup?" asked the fourth one.

"Yes. Lyra Webber. My never! Nothing much."

I answered. "My turn!" I exclaimed. They looked at me expectantly. "I want names." A smile crept on all of there faces.

"I'm Paul."

"I'm Ringo."

"I'm John."

"George Harrison at your service."

"Okay, I know those arent your real names because that's the Beatles, amazing fake name choice though."

"I'm Oliver….. Yeaaa."

"I am Ale-" *hiccup* "Sorry I have hiccups I'm Alek."

"I iz Zayden." She said in a voice that reminded me of a squirrel

"I'm Pyrena!" I could tell that she would be the one that would probably bounce off the walls the most.

Oliver had black straight hair and an athletic body and I soon found out he was 16 and the cabins "counsler" Although they explained to me that they liked to treat each other as equals. I saw on the side of his lower lips there were two small holes that indicated a spider bite lip pericing. The most shocking thing about him was that his eyes were two different colors, one being a blue color that we all had and a green color that I assumed was his mothers. He seemed brave and blunt and very outgoing, I looked up immediately to him and was glad he was my older brother

Alek on the other hand seemed to be the almost exact oposite of Oliver. Aleks hair was curly and almost white blonde, he reminded me of Honey Sempi from Ouran Host an Anime I watch from time to time. His eyes, are again blue and he is about 8 so he is by far the youngest in the group. He is a sweety pie who I will now from this point on call Ally cat. He reminded me of my brother Leander, who I call Little lion man because his name means Lion man.

Zayden as I guessed is Pyrena's older twin sister and the more shy of the two, theyre hair is aburn, they are both much taller (Allthough I am 12 I guess it is considered short to be 4ft4) and a year older. Pyrena is very social and everyone in our cabin is smart, okay not smart, but not stupid either.

When the food appeared on our plates we all stood and dumped some off into the pit. I was thinking off my dad today and how generous he was and scraped almost half of my plate into the pit. To my dad Apollo, oh and Baileys mom Athena. As I turned to go back and finish my meal I saw a young girl about my age tending the tall flames, I decided to sit next to her and chat for a little, im sure nobody would mind.

"Hello, I'm Lyra." I said the girl smiled widly at me and replied. "I know just who you are young demigod."

"Would you mind it if I sat next to you and ate my dinner here? Its not against the rules is it?"

"Well im sure Chiron wouldn't care if I got some attention every now and then. I am Hestia."

"That is a very pretty name. Are you named after the goddess?" I cut off a small piece of steak and put it in my mouth. "Oh my, you seem to be misunderstood I am _the_ Hestia." she said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, pardon me." "No need, I get very little recognition." "Oh, well in that case," I scraped some mash potatos into the fire. "To the wonderfull goddess Hestia." She smiled. "Thankyou. I get 10% of all offerings anyhow but it is nice to have one without mooching off of the greater gods sacrifces everynow and again." I stood. "It was nice meeting with you and chatting, I think I will sit with my siblings now." "Ta-ta for now." I walked over to my table and sat down. Alek gahsped at my plate. "You gave up almost all of your lunch! Wow!" Oliver spoke up. "That was really nice sitting and talking to Lady Hestia like that." I cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" "Few demigod notice her, let alone deticate a sacrifice to her." "Oh, its nothing. Hey that reminds me, Dad gave me something to share with you guys."

"A present!" Pyrena asked. I took out the leather bag and dumped it out on the table. Everyone but Oliver gahsped "We each get 20."

"100 drachmas wow, Dad must have been in a good mood." Zayden said in awe.

"Do you guys have a payphone around here? So I can call my mom?" I asked.

Oliver replied "No, but we can use our newfound cash to contact you mom."

"How?" I asked eagerly

"We can send her an IM." Pyrena said

"Instant messaging?" I asked/replied

"Iris messaging." Zayden corrected.

"How do we do that?" I looked around at everyone.

"At free-time, that's at 3:00, we can ask Percy, hes a half-blood, son of Posiden, if we can use his fountain." said Pyrena "What's so special about his fountan?" I asked taking a sip of my raspberry sprite.

Oliver replied with a shrug. "It has water." I laughed

"Makes sense."

"Yessss!" Alek yelled/ whispered.

"What Alek?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow at him

"Your MOM!" He sniggered and hid his face behind my hoodie.

"Alek! Where did you learn to talk like that?" Zayden asked and acused at the same time.

He poked out from behind my hoodie

"NOT PYRENA!" We all turned and looked at Pyrena.

"I didn't do it. Blame telivision." She answered. Oliver spoke next

"Besides the point, what were you actually Yes-ing about?" Alek laughed

"We have archery lessons in 3.…2.…1"

Chiron clapped his hoof on the marble.

"You may now go to your next lesson."

Alek jumped up and ran past the cabins and into the range tucking and rolling as arrows wizzed past him.

"What cabin are we training with?" I asked.

"The only cabin we will train with besides Aphrodites. Athena." He said simply.

**Okay I have been writing this chapter for about 2 days. I better get some reviews.**

**Lyra's Bow, bow. **

**.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/77/378/0/&usg=_y4nTsqbPSKlLvw3JB3c1zqVUuIg=&h=180&w=240&sz=5&hl=en&start=0&zoom=0&tbnid=GSf5yX1tSx_XnM:&tbnh=83&tbnw=110&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpurple%2Bbow%2Bhair%2Bclip%2Bamethyst%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26rlz%3D1T4DKUS_enUS320%26biw%3D987%26bih%3D568%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C37&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=402&vpy=212&dur=1649&hovh=83&hovw=110&tx=114&ty=30&ei=-NXqTKroHITGlQfWrqybCw&oei=2dXqTIyHEMWblgfF_4mdCw&esq=5&page=1&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&biw=987&bih=568**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I got what? 3 reviews in one or two days? **

**My friend Lyna-Mahariel got really mad because I have six reviews and I have only been publishing on fan fiction for about 4 days , she doesn't have any and she has been publishing for about a year, plus she got so mad she erased her story and she is going to rewrite it I guess. Silly Lyna, I told you not to write about Dragon Age. Lyra's tempter gets the best of her. Anyway R&R (:**

Alek jumped up and ran past the cabins and into the range tucking and rolling as arrows wizzed past him.

"What cabin are we training with?" I asked.

"The only cabin we will train with besides Aphrodite's. Athena." He said simply.

There was about 8 kids in the Athena cabin some with dark hair some with blonde.

A girl that looked to be about 16 or 17 came up to me. She had blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and looked like she had a plan, a purpose. She thrust her hand infron of me and looked into my eyes a took it doing the same.

"I am Annabeth." she said. She was dripping with confedence, like I me when I get a C in history.

"I'm Lyra." I said, not so confident.

"I don't have to show you how to use a bow do I?"

Annabeth asked.

"I hope not." I laughed.

"Do you have good aim?" she again asked trying to find where to place me.

"I would like to think so." I answered

"Show me what you got." she challenged. I took my hair clip out and set it on the ground, it turned into a bow and quiver. I slung the quiver on my back and handled my bow.

"Okay, straigten you back, bend your elbow more and wipe the grin off your face." She said correcting me.

"Now aim for the bulls eye."

I took an arrow from my quiver, set it in place, pulled back, took a deep breath, closed my eyes and released.

"Okay, keep your eyes open this time and you will probably hit the bulls eye."

Annabeth said.

I opened my eyes and saw I almost hit the bulls eye. I took my quiver off my back and saw that again there was 11. _I thought it was charmed._ I took another from the quiver and put it in place, aiming pulling back then releasing.

"Bulls eye." I whispered to myself.

"Very good, I'll move you to the harder targets. The lines are closer together for these." She pulled me five rows up and put me inbetween two girls both had blonde hair and one was about a foot taller than me the other about two….. I am so short ):

One had medium- long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Freakles dotted her nose and she had a small patch of acne on her forhead. She released her bow string. She smiled at me.

"Your very short." She laughed.

"_I perfer the term vertically challenged._" I sneered.

"Okay…your very vertically challenged."

"I'm not short, everyone else is just very tall."

"Or you are very short." She insisted.

"Look, some people are measured from the neck up, others from the neck down."

"Ahhh….Prime Minister David Lloyd George of England 1914. I am a child of Athena, brains are what I speacialize in."

"Λυπάμαι που δεν μπορούσα να ακούσω αυτά που λέγατε από εδώ κάτω! Ακουγόταν σαν να μου είπατε ότι ήταν μια έξυπνη κώλο!"

The girl gasped.

"Did I just yell in a different language?" She didn't answer. Instead she apologized.

"I'm sorry. That was really rude of me."

She walked away twords the bathroom.

"Was Rebacca giving you a hard time?" I had suddenly just remembered the other girl next to me.

"I'm Rae." her eyes were one of the most mesmerizing things I had ever seen. A close second to an eclipse, the only reason was because they were so close in resemblance her eyes were purple with a ring of orange yellow and and surrounding that was a black with sparkles of different sizes.

"Lyra." I said sounding dazed.

"You are new?" She asked.

"Yea. Ummm I got here about 20 mintues ago."

Just then Alek ran up too me.

"Come on slow poke! Archery is nearly over! Lets make our way to the Sword Arena so we can catch Percy!" After his sentence The conch horn sounded.

"How do you do that Ally cat?" I asked mystified.

"My dad is the god of prophets! Knowing the future comes very easily to me!" With that he when bounding twords the Arena.

"COME ON LYRA!" Alek shouted at the top of his lungs from a distance.

"Coming!" I meakly shouted back jogging after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I just wanted to wish you happy holidays! Happy 2011!**

**So exited! Ill try to make it long! Plus I noticed that I never do a disclaimer so…..**

**Alek: Come on Lyra you do it. You have been avoiding it for the past 5 chapters.**

**Lyra: Do I have to?**

**Zayden+Pyrena: YES!**

**Oliver: Oh come on Lyly. S'not so bad.**

**Lyra: Fine….I(DDOA) do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and/or the Greek gods. **

Previously on Lyra Webber: Demigod.

"COME ON LYRA!" Alek shouted at the top of his lungs from a distance.

"Coming!" I meakly shouted back jogging after him.

When I had finally made it to the arena I found Alek talking some poor boys ear off. He looked about 17 or 16 and had green eyes and dark hair I assume he was Percy. As I walked closer I just caught the end of their conversation.

"That's my big sister Lyra. She wants to use your fountain to IM her mom." He looked down at Alek as he spoke and smiled

"I'm sure that can be done little man. Just as long as she has a drachma and Iris isn't busy."

"Oh, she sure has a drachma! Dad brought her here and she had a whole bag of them to give to the entire cabin!" He flung his arms around being animated.

"That sure was nice of lord Apollo. He must really love you guys. I remember, it was before you two came to camp, my dad gave me a sand dollar and I helped us win the war with it." Percy smiled as Aleks eyes widened probably gaining the reaction Percy was looking for.

"A war?" I asked skeptically, He nodded.

"Yeah. Against the titans." Just after he said that my head felt really weird. Like the kind of headache you get on roller coaster when you just randomly go down a hill, but minus the really cool butterflys.

"Ohmahgosh," I said, the pain of the head ache escalading into a migrane.

"This is all getting too real for me." Percy looked concerned as I started to rub my temples and my eyes. Trying to clear away the scene before me, but when I saw a girl who looked my age about 25 feet from Percy make another girl almost 1 foot and a half feet taller than her fly 10 feet back and hit a tree it must of pushed me over the edge.

"Percy! Did you see that! Autumn just totally creamed Clarrise!" He looked kind of concerned for the girl. And started walking towards her. Before I could follow I passed out on the ground. I am such a wimp.

I woke up, who knows how long after to see Zayden and Pyrena looking down at me.

"See!" Pyrena said "I knew it would work!" Zayden just rolled her eyes.

"I just thought that it would be weird to shove a scented candel under her nose okay." Zayden finally said. Pyrena laughed and replied.

"I saw it on this show, people used smelling salts to wake someone up after they passed out." Zayden turned her attention to me.

"Are you alright Lyra? You passed out, you were out for about 7 minutes," Pyrena interrupted her,

"And 24 seconds. But whos counting?" As if expecting her to say that Zayden went on.

"You are in the infirmary. But I bet if you drink A little nectar you should be fine." She handed me a small cup and tipped it to my lips counted to 3 and took it away. After that the Centaur called Chiron walked in.

"Are you well young demi-goddess?" I smiled

"I'm fine but…. Did I _really_ just pass out?"

"I believe so. But nothing I haven't encountered before. You should see how Achilles reacted."

Just as he said this, Ashton ran into the room, he wore an orange T-shirt and had a small set of pipes strapped to his waist.

"Are you okay? I heard you passed out!" I rolled my eyes standing up.

"I need to talk to my mom. If that's alright?"

I looked at Chiron to see his answer.

"Oh, by all means, go." Ashton followed after me and I was met outside by Percy and the strange girl who Alek said was Autumn.

"Follow me." Percy said behind his shoulder.

I looked at Autumn as she spoke to me in a half whisper half talking kind of voice. Strawberry- blond hair fell to her mid back and her eyes were an amazing blue grey color, she was tall and lean. Even I could probably guess who her parent was, Hermes no doubt. Even by the simple way she carried herself.

"My name is Autumn, But you can call me Fthenoporo if you want. I am a daughter of Hekate."

Hmmm I stand corrected. But hey, I never said I was a daughter of Athena.

I walked up to the cabin with the three and saw that it was a little messy. He walked us to the back of the room and I pulled a golden coin out of the pouch that I had in my pocket. I looked at him expectantly and asked; "What do I do?"

"Well I use my awesome water powers and make a misty rainbow," When he said it one appeared

"And you say the name and location of the person you want to contact."

"Simple enough. Laurel Webber? Ashland,Ohio?" It came out more as a question. Then slowly in the mist an image of my mother appeared she was singing the Abc's with Leander in our living room.

"Mom!" I said she looked around confused then her eyes laid on me, in the Iris message.

"Lyra? Arent you supposed to be," She looked at the clock on the wall. " About home?"

"About that, I'm kind of at a camp for children of gods. Did you ever think of maybe telling me my dad was Apollo?" She looked down at Leander and whispered in his ear and he left the room.

"I didn't want you to know so soon. Leander would have to be dragged into this too." _What? Leander? What did he have to do with any of this?_

"Leander? But he couldn't be….Ohmy goodness. Mom. Is he a Demigod?" She nodded.

"Remember when you went to that boarding school? When you were 8? He came back to see you then and Ummm.. I don't have to explain that to you do I?"

"But Lion man's a half-blood?" She nodded solemly.

"Well I will be spending the summer at camp so tell the school I started summer a day early or something. Again she nodded. "Tell Lion man I love him okay? I love you mom." I had a hunch and ran my finder through the water, losing connection.


End file.
